This study is to compare a dose-intensive regimen of carboplatin/ cyclophosphamide plus G-CSF followed by either standard dose paclitzaxel (Taxol) or dose intensive paclitaxel (Taxol)/G-CSF with respect to overall survival and incidence of pathologic complete response in patients with previously untreated Stage III suboptimal disease ovarian cancer of epithelial type. Also, this study compares dose intensive carboplatin/cyclophosphamide plus G-CSF followed by standard dose paclitaxel (Taxol) or dose intensive paclitaxel (Taxol)/G-CSF with respect to associated toxicities.